


each other’s everything.

by jiscake



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Artists, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Painting, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiscake/pseuds/jiscake
Summary: A bad relationship broke Jeongin in many ways.Hyunjin had been broken from the start.When two broken souls find each other, healing begins.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 35





	each other’s everything.

Chan broke Jeongin in many ways the boy didn’t even know it was possible. The older made him feel insecure, lonely and ashamed of all the things they have done.  
Jeongin didn’t feel like this, though. Chan was his muse, his inspiration, frankly his everything. When cheating on his girlfriend with Jeongin, all was shattered to pieces.

Hyunjin was broken from the beginning. Insomnia completely changed the boy’s life as it was. No more peace, only negative thoughts filling up his mind. No matter how hard he was looking for the solution, it didn’t want to reveal itself. 

When two broken souls meet, the healing finally begins. 

All those afternoons spent together, painting and drawing, laughing and crying created a bond between the two of them. Neither of them wanted to admit that their relationship was never a friendship.  
Destiny would never allow them to be friends only. 

Friends don’t look at each other like that.

Friends don’t touch each other like that. 

Friends don’t wish for more. 

As they were sitting in a smaller classroom, both of them felt at peace. Hyunjin was sitting on a chair while Jeongin was kneeling between his knees, painting on his skin.

The young artist always saw the elder’s skin as a perfect canvas. It was snow white and smooth, and it would make a beautiful masterpiece. 

Mixing colours, waiting for the thick paint to dry, slow but almost ticklish brush strokes. 

The silence was comfortable, only blunt noises from the outside of the room were heard.  
Jeongin got so lost in his artwork, he didn’t even notice the soft touch on his shoulder.

Hyunjin couldn’t move for the time being so he just watched Jeongin working on his skin. He wondered, what could’ve this boy possibly done to get all the stars in his eyes? The dark orbs were glowing in the happy sunlight, millions of little lights lost in them. 

The elder got so lost in Jeongin’s eyes, he didn’t even notice the tender touch on his knees. The younger one felt safe whenever he was around Hyunjin. Whenever their fingers touched, their gazes intertwined, it felt unreal. 

Both got so lost in the act, neither of them noticed the tender tension in the air. Wanting the other one - wanting to kiss them, hold them, love them and be with them on all levels possible. 

Jeongin slowly let his hand down, still holding the brush. He hasn’t finished the painting but his arm was slowly giving up.  
Hyunjin took the moment to appreciate the boy sitting in front of him, again. It has happened a thousand times already, but there are many more to come. 

A gentle touch on the chin. The painter looked at his canvas, slowly leaning in. Hyunjin closing his eyes, pulled the boy closer.  
Messing the colorful work up on his skin, he pulled the other one in a close embrace. Jeongin’s shirt getting dirty, but he didn’t mind it. Not one bit. 

Breaking the hug, Hyunjin cupped Jeongin’s face with one hand.  
He felt it, both of them felt it.  
Closing their eyes, lips meeting.  
And it felt nothing like before.

From the start, they were destined to be each other’s soulmates, lovers, inspirations, muses.  
Each other’s everything.


End file.
